Si Bobby n'était pas mort
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: épi 'Un travail inachevé’.Et si Bobby n’était pas mort mais gravement blessé&dans le coma.S’il se révaillait qques mois tard & qu’il s’en soit sorti que se passerait-il? Bobby&Kim,Bobby&Gina? Et Pauly? A DECOUVRIR! LA SUITE SI VOUS METTEZ D
1. Rappel

**Si Bobby n'était pas mort…**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août **

****

****

**Résume**** :**

Souvenez-vous l'épisode 'Un travail inachev'. Et si Bobby n'était pas mort mais gravement blessé et dans le coma. S'il s'était réveillé quelques mois plus tard et qu'il s'en soit sorti que ce serait-t-il passé ? Aurait-il des séquelles ? Et les relations : Bobby&Kim, Bobby&Gina ? … A DECOUVRIR !!! svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews !

**CHAPITRE 1 : Rappel**

**Rappel des épisodes 'Requiem pour un poids léger' et 'Un travail inachev'.**

Bobby se trouve chez sa mère pour lui installer un ordinateur avec l'Internet. Elle lui apprend que Gina, le premier amour de sa vie, est passé le voir. Bobby repense à son histoire avec Gina, qui est maintenant mariée et mère de trois enfants et en discute avec Kim. Sully fait la rencontre inattendue du fils de Tatiana, qu'il pense d'abord être son amant. Tatiana ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet enfant et Sully se pose des questions. Davis lui conseille de se méfier, peut-être que cette femme est en situation irrégulière et souhaite l'épouser pour être tranquille financièrement et légalement. Gina se rend à la caserne, elle vient voir Bobby pour lui parler de son frère, Polly, qui était le meilleur ami de Bobby et qui a à présent de gros problèmes.

Bobby et Polly faisaient de la boxe ensemble. Bobby se rend chez lui avec Gina et Kim. Ils trouvent le corps de Polly inanimé et l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Polly est accroc à l'héroïne et vient de passer tout près de l'overdose. Bobby essaye de convaincre Polly de rester la nuit à l'hôpital et de commencer une cure de désintoxication le lendemain. Il refuse et s'en va. A quatre heures du matin, Polly sonne chez Bobby et s'effondre dans la cage d'escaliers. Il souffre d'hypothermie et de manque. Bobby lui propose une gellule de calmant en échange d'une promesse de suivre une cure. Le lendemain matin Bobby trouve Polly en train de fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il prétend chercher des filtres à café. Bobby fait du café et ils se remémorent des souvenirs d'enfance. Polly promet de suivre une cure de désintoxication.

Sully accepte les excuses de Tatiana au sujet de son fils. Il lui propose de l'aider financièrement, à cette proposition Tatiana se vexe puis demande s'ils ne devraient pas plutôt se marier. Sully l'accuse de vouloir l'épouser par intérêt. Elle ne dément pas, se marier avec un américain qu'elle aime beaucoup même si elle n'en est pas amoureuse serait pour elle une solution idéale. Sully ne sait plus quoi penser.

Alors que Bobby et Kim retrouvent Doc et Carlos ainsi que Bosco et Faith auprès d'un corps d'homme congelé, la mère de Bobby téléphone pour lui dire qu'elle a été cambriolée. Bobby court chez elle, suivi de Kim, Bosco et Faith. Une fois sur place il se rend compte que Polly a dû lui voler son double des clés pour faire le coup et se procurer de la drogue. Il laisse Faith et Bosco faire le constat et part chez Polly, toujours suivi de Kim. Effectivement, Polly est en train de se défoncer quand ils arrivent. Bobby se jette sur lui puis prend la drogue et part la balancer dans les toilettes. Polly le suit, très nerveux. Au moment où Bobby va tirer la chasse, Polly sort une arme et lui demande de lui rendre sa came. Bobby refuse, Polly lui tire dessus en plein cœur, récupère la drogue, menace Kim, puis s'enfuit avec la drogue et sa seringue. Kim retrouve Bobby touché en plein cœur au bord de la mort dans la salle de bain.

Bobby, grièvement blessé par son ami d'enfance Polly à la suite du coup de pistolet qu'il a reçu à la poitrine, est emmené à l'hôpital par Kim et les autres secouristes. Il tombe dans un coma profond où il se voit enfant avec Polly. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Bobby est immédiatement pris aux urgences. On demande à Kim de sortir de la salle d'opération. Elle attend dehors, en compagnie de Doc et Carlos. Bobby est transporté au bloc opératoire par les médecins. Beaucoup de son sang a coulé par terre, une infirmière nettoie. De son côté, Polly se traîne dans les rues de New York. Il jette son pistolet dans l'eau, et souffrant d'une grave crise de manque, il se met en quête de drogue.

Sully et Davis font le point à l'appartement de Polly où le meurtre a eu lieu. Ils tombent sur Gina, la sœur de Polly, qui apprend alors que son frère a tiré sur Bobby. A l'hôpital, la mère de Bobby arrive et s'assoit à-côté de Kim, celle-ci lui révèle que c'est Polly qui a tiré sur Bobby. Dans son coma, Bobby se voit à présent adulte sur un ring de boxe, en compagnie d'un homme qui n'est autre que son père. Le père de Bobby a abandonné les siens quand Bobby avait 16 ans, et Bobby qui a supporté sa famille après son départ. Bobby demande des explications à son père. Faith et Bosco sont à la recherche de Polly, ils interrogent les drogués dans les squattes et dans les rues. Polly va frapper chez un dealer pour obtenir de la came, il se fait rembarrer et continue péniblement à avancer.

A l'hôpital, la mère de Bobby décide d'aller prier pour son fils à la chapelle. Kim reste seule jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gina, accompagnée de Sully et Davis. Kim refuse de parler à Gina. Pendant ce temps, Doc donne son sang pour Bobby. Carlos doit le faire mais quitte la salle au dernier moment, prétextant avoir besoin d'un café. Doc s'inquiète pour Carlos, quand il le retrouve, Carlos lui explique qu'il se sent exclu de la douleur commune, qu'il ne ressent pas de peine pour Bobby.

Bobby revit dans son coma son dernier match de boxe. Il avait 16 ans et son père était venu le voir. Bobby a perdu le match et c'est ce jour là que son père a abandonné son foyer. Bobby pleure et dit à son père combien il a honte d'avoir perdu ce match, et que c'est à cause de cette défaite qu'il est parti. Son père dément : il est fier de son fils et n'a laissé sa famille qu'en ayant compris que Bobby pourrait se charger d'eux.

Faith et Bosco se rapprochent de Polly, ils interrogent le dealer que Polly est allé voir peu de temps avant. Il leur indique la direction à suivre. De son côté, Polly est grillé, plus aucun dealer ne veut lui vendre de drogue et l'un d'eux signale son passage à Faith et Bosco.

Faith et Bosco, secondés par Sully et Davis, attrapent Polly dans un parc. Il demande des nouvelles de Bobby, on l'emmène en prison.

Tous les secouristes, à l'hôpital et à la caserne, sont effondrés. A l'hôpital, le médecin demande à parler à tous les proches de Bobby. Il leur annonce ...

-----------------------------


	2. A l'hôpital

**CHAPITRE 2 : A l'hôpital**

Kim et les autres secouristes n'en croient pas leurs oreilles.

- Je suis désolé, dit le médecin, Bobby est dans un profond coma et il est possible qu'il n'en sorte jamais. Il y a des chances pour qu'il reprenne conscience un jour mais elles sont très minces.

Kim éclate en sanglots puis va brûler un cierge à l'église, les autres la suivent.

Ils prient tous pour que Bobby se réveille.

En allumant un cierge Kim pleure et est au bord de l'effondrement. Elle a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Kim, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ce n'est pas notre Bobby qui va peut-être ne jamais se réveiller…

- Kim je sais que c'est dur, dit Doc, mais il faut continuer d'y croire…

- Je… je je l'aime tant, dit Kim, tu comprends Doc…

- Oui je comprends, répond Doc.

- Et je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit… dit Kim.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kim je suis sûr qu'il le sait et lui aussi a des sentiments pour toi, dit Doc essayant de rassurer Kim.

…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aide son vieil ami Pauly ? demande Kim.

- Bobby est si gentil, dit Carlos, il veut aider tout le monde…

- Et ça lui aura servit à quoi d'avoir été gentil s'il meurt, hein ? demande Kim en pleurant encore plus.

- Calme-toi Kim ! dit Doc. Nous devons tous rester positif.

- Positif, tu veux qu'on reste positif ? demande Kim.

- Et comment tu comptes y arriver ? Bobby est dans le coma et nous ne le reverrons peut-être jamais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire oublier ça ? …

- Je sais Kim, dit Doc qui ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

Maintenant le silence règne dans la chapelle et tous prient en silence à leur façon.

Ensuite Gina entre dans la chapelle et se joint à eux.

- Comment osez-vous venir ici ? lance Kim à Gina.

- Mais, j'aime Bobby et j'ai envie de prier pour lui, répond Gina.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, c'est à cause de votre camé de frère si Bobby est dans le coma maintenant. Il ne reviendra peut-être plus jamais vous comprenez ? dit Kim. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici…

- Kim, dit Doc, arrête !

- Doc c'est à cause d'elle si Bobby en est là, si elle n'était pas venue demander de l'aide à Bobby rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, dit Kim.

Gina allume un cierge puis quitte la chapelle car elle ne sent pas la bienvenue parmi les amis de Bobby.

Après une heure de pleurs et de prières, les secouristes décident de rentrer chez eux.

Doc et Carlos prennent leur ambulance pour ramener Kim chez elle.

-----------------------------


	3. Quelques mois après

**CHAPITRE 3 : Quelques mois après**

Quatre mois se sont écoulés. Kim a repris le travail un mois après 'l'accident' arrivé à Bobby. Depuis 3 mois elle fait équipe avec Alex Taylor qui est ambulancière et également pompier.

Kim passe voir Bobby presque tous les jours et elle lui parle même s'il est dans le coma car elle se dit qu'il entend peut-être. Elle lui met de la musique, elle accroche des photos aux murs, elle fait vraiment tout pour qu'il se sente chez lui-même s'il est inconscient.

Elle éclate en sanglots presque à chaque visite.

Les autres secouristes viennent lui rendre visite chaque semaine mais personne ne se sent aussi concerné que Kim.

Kim et Bobby sont proches depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble, depuis 2 ans.

Bobby s'entend bien avec tout le monde et même avec Joey le fils de Kim et Jimmy.

Pour Kim, Bobby est un meilleur ami, un confident et quelqu'un envers qui elle a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Ils ont passé une nuit ensemble et depuis leur relation a évolué même s'ils ont préféré en rester là et rester amis.

Maintenant Kim est privée de tout ça à cause de Pauly.

« Bobby a toujours aidé les autres sans rien demander en retour et voilà comment il est récompens ! Ce n'est pas juste, c'est Pauly qui devrait être à sa place » pense Kim.

Aujourd'hui Kim est à l'hôpital auprès de Bobby mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle sent que quelque chose de positif va se produire. Après être restée une heure à ces côtés elle quitte la chambre.

Au moment où Kim franchit la porte Bobby ouvre légèrement les yeux…

-----------------------------


	4. Mais

MERCI BCP **Milico** j'écris la suite et je la poste au fur et à mesure. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes bien ce que j'écris, merci bcp !!! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur mes nouveaux chapitres, les séries sur lesquelles tu aimerais bien que j'écrive…

**CHAPITRE 4 : Mais…**

Kim est à présent dans le couloir quand elle entend une petite voix…

- Salut, dit Bobby.

C'est Bobby. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Kim croit rêver en reconnaissant la voix de Bobby. Elle entre dans la chambre et voit Bobby les yeux ouverts.

- Oh mon Dieu Bobby tu es réveill ! dit Kim pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

- Bonjour, dit-il en regardant Kim. Mais…

- Je suis tellement contente, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué… Tu as été dans le coma pendant plusieurs moi et je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours…

…

Bobby regarde Kim mais ne dit rien. On dirait qu'il la regarde de la tête aux pieds, qu'il l'examine. Il essaie de s'asseoir dans son lit non sans peine.

- Attends je vais appeler un médecin, dit-elle.

Elle va dans le couloir crier après un médecin en disant que Bobby est réveillé. Ensuite elle rentre à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande Bobby à Kim.

- Bobby, c'est moi Kim. Arrêtes tu me fais peur !

- C'est qui Bobby ? demande-t-il.

Kim ne sait pas si Bobby se moque d'elle ou non. Il s'amuse souvent à l'énerver juste pour voir sa réaction.

Kim ne dit plus rien, elle se contente de regarder Bobby. A la fois si contente de l'avoir retrouvé et si effrayée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le médecin lui avait dit que s'il se réveillait, ce qui serait déjà un miracle et c'est arrivé, il aurait peut-être des séquelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin arrive dans la chambre…

-----------------------------


	5. Faut il être content ou triste ?

Merci encore **Milico**, non je n'ai pas su lire ta fic car tu apparais comme anonyme donc il n'y a aucun lien sur ton nom, tu dois faire 'log in'

**CHAPITRE 5 : Faut-t-il être content ou triste ?**

Il regarde Bobby. Les médecins de l'hôpital, ainsi que les infirmières, connaissent les secouristes.

- Content de vous revoir Bobby, dit le médecin.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande Bobby au médecin.

Le médecin est un peu surpris car c'est le même médecin qui avait soigné Pauly avant qu'il ne décide de quitter l'hôpital contre avis médical.

- Et vous, dit-Bobby en regardant Kim, on se connaît ?

Kim commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux et regarde le médecin.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé il est comme ça, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il soit…

- Amnésique, oui c'est possible après être resté plusieurs mois dans le coma.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Kim, mais est-ce que sa perte de mémoire est temporaire ou définitive ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas le dire pour l'instant, répond le médecin.

Bobby commence à paniquer.

- Mais que c'est-il pass ? demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Bobby, tu ne te souviens pas ? lui demande Kim.

- Non, de quoi est-ce que je devrais me souvenir ?

- Nous avons tous les deux essayé de sortir ton meilleur ami de ses problèmes de drogue et il t'a tiré dessus, en pleine poitrine, ensuite tu es tombé dans un profond coma et tu viens de te réveillé après plusieurs mois.

- Wow, dit Bobby, c'est effrayant tout ça, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens plus de rien ? demande-t-il effrayé.

- Ne paniquez pas Bobby, dit le médecin, votre mémoire a sûrement besoin d'un peu d'entraînement avant que tous les souvenirs ne reviennent. Vous êtes quand même resté 4 mois dans le coma, dit-il.

Bobby ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Docteur, demande Kim, il y a des choses que je pourrais faire pour essayer que la mémoire lui revienne ?

- Oui, parlez lui de sa vie, montrez lui des photos, que ses amis viennent le voir aussi, qu'il aille sur son lieu de travail… mais il ne faut surtout pas essayer d'aller trop vite.

…

- Et si je reste amnésique à vie ? demande Bobby.

- Ne vous tracassez pas, vous avez plein d'amis et tout le monde va vous aider, ça devrait aller. Ce n'est peut-être pour tout de suite mais vous devriez petit à petit vous souvenir de détails… vous aurez des flashs…

Bobby n'a pas envie de rester ici et ça se comprend.

Plusieurs infirmières entre dans la chambre.

- Bobby te revoilà enfin, disent-elle, tu nous as fait peur…

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me connaît ? demande-t-il.

Les infirmières se regardent en se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

- Bobby est amnésique, leur explique le médecin.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit l'une des infirmières.

- Bobby, dit le médecin, vous et Kim êtes secouristes, ambulanciers, tous les jours vous amenez des patients ici, on se connaît tous.

Bobby a l'air surpris d'entendre qu'il est ambulancier.

Kim sort dans le couloir et commence à pleurer. Le médecin la suite.

- Ne vous tracassez pas Kim, tout va s'arranger j'en suis sûr, il faut juste un peu de temps.

- J'étais si contente de le retrouver, dit-elle, et il ne se souvient même pas de moi ni de qui il est, c'est horrible… Et s'il restait ainsi pour le restant de sa vie.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, vous devez tous rester positif et l'aider au maximum et je suis prêt à parier que d'ici le mois prochain la mémoire lui sera revenue et tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Espérons, dit Kim.

Elle va prend d'un téléphone et réfléchit à qui téléphoner en premier. « A Doc » se dit-elle.

Elle compose le numéro du portable de Doc…

- Bobby s'est réveillé, wow, c'est une super nouvelle, dit-il.

Carlos à côté de Doc dans l'ambulance affiche un sourire aux lèvres car il est également content.

- Oui Doc, mais…

- Kim, mais tu pleurs ? demande Doc. Que se passe-t-il ?

Carlos regarde Doc et en sourit plus, il a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Oh Doc c'est affreux… Bobby est amnésique, dit-elle en pleurant.

- Quoi ? demande Doc.

- Il ne se souvient plus de moi ni de qui il est, ce qu'il s'est passé… et le médecin dit que c'est sûrement passager après être resté 4 mois dans le coma. Il dit que d'ici le mois prochain il aura retrouvé la mémoire…

- Attends je préviens les autres et on arrive, lui dit-il.

Carlos regarde Doc raccrocher son portable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il. T'en fais une tête ! Bobby vient de se réveiller c'est une super nouvelle, non ?

- Carlos, dit Doc, Bobby est amnésique, il ne se souvient pas de Kim ni de qui il est et pourquoi il est là.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux, dit Carlos.

- Je sais… dit Doc.

- Mais rassure moi c'est temporaire ? demande Carlos.

- Le médecin dit que oui, nous devons tous l'aider à se souvenir…

- Bien sûr, dit Carlos.

Doc préviens tous les autres pendant qu'il se dirige vers l'hôpital.

…

-----------------------------


	6. Premiers souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 6 : Premiers souvenirs**

Tous les secouristes arrivent à l'hôpital et se dirigent vers la chambre de Bobby.

Ils voient Kim dans le couloir. Elle pleure. Doc avance vers elle.

- Allez-y, dit-il aux autres secouristes pour qu'ils entrent dans la chambre.

Kim est assise par terre, la tête dans les genoux et elle est en larmes.

- Oh Kim… dit Doc.

Elle lève légèrement la tête.

- Doc c'est affreux, dit-elle.

- Je sais Kim.

- J'étais si contente quand je l'ai vu ouvrir les yeux et si triste quand le médecin m'a dit qu'il était amnésique.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Doc essayant de la rassurer, nous allons tous l'entourer et l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

- Et s'il ne se souvenait plus jamais de rien… s'il restait comme ça pour le reste de sa vie.

- Ne dis pas ça ! dit Doc. Bobby est fort…

- J'ai cru qu'il était mort Doc, je n'y croyais plus et puis il a ouvert les yeux.

- Tu vois tu pensais au pire et il s'est réveillé, il a un bon ange gardien.

- Tu penses que c'est vraiment mieux ? lui demande Kim. Il est amnésique, ce n'est plus le même. Je veux qu'il soit comme avant !!! crie Kim.

- Calme-toi Kim, va le voir, reste le plus souvent possible à ses côtés et essaie de l'aider à se souvenir de choses.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, c'est trop dur. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une étrangère… et c'est ce que je suis pour lui.

- Arrête Kim. Sèche tes larmes et nous allons entrer tous les deux.

Ils se lèvent, elle sèche ses larmes, et ils entrent dans la chambre de Bobby. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de place.

Ils se présentent tous à Bobby pour essayer de lui faire revenir des souvenirs en entendant les prénoms.

- Bobby, demande Doc, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

- Euh, c'est flou, Maintenant que je vous regarde bien… je me souviens d'un truc mais c'est assez embarrassant.

- Allez Bobby c'est pour t'aider à te souvenir, dit Carlos.

- Ok, j'étais au lit avec une fille.

- Tu sais qui ? demande Jimmy.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est qui ? demande Bosco.

Bobby regarde Kim.

- C'était elle, dit Bobby.

Kim est gênée, elle ne sait plus où se mettre mais dans un sens elle est très contente qu'il se souvienne de ça.

Doc est gêné de poser cette question mais il se lance :

- Kim, pardon de te demander ça mais c'est pour aider Bobby… ça s'est passé quand ?

- Environ un mois avant l'histoire avec Pauly, Gina…

- Ok, donc il a au moins un souvenir récent, dit Doc.

Bosco, avec un sourire aux lèvres, regarde Faith.

- T'es un petit veinard de te souvenir de ça, lui dit Bosco.

Bobby sourit.

- Bosco enfin t'as pas honte, lui dit Doc.

Ils commencent tous à rire.

- Je me souviens d'autre chose, dit Bobby.

- Ah oui, quoi ? demande expressément Kim.

- Quelqu'un a prononcé le nom de Pauly et je connais ce nom.

- C'est bien Bobby, lui dit Doc, tout va te revenir petit à petit !

- Alors c'est qui Pauly ? demande Bobby.

- Ton ancien meilleur ami, le drogué que tu as essayé d'aider et qui t'a remercié en te tirant dessus, ce qui a faillit te tuer et qui m'a mis dans le coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit Bosco.

- Bosco, va-y doucement, dit Faith.

- Non ça va, dit Bobby. Est-ce que ça s'est passé dans une salle de bain ou des toilettes ?

A cette question seule Kim peut répondre car les autres n'étaient pas présents.

- Oui, dit Kim, nous étions dans les toilettes chez Pauly. Tu as jeter sa drogue dans les toilettes, il a sorti son arme et …

- Tu étais là aussi, dit Bobby, je me souviens. Je ne savais presque plus respirer, tu as crié plusieurs fois après moi et tu es venue près de moi… OH MON DIEU NON, dit Bobby sous le choc.

- Calme-toi Bobby, dit Doc, ce n'est rien, tout va bien maintenant.

- Tout va bien tu dis ! Mais je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis, de ce que j'ai fait, de ma vie…

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Doc, tout va te revenir petit à petit, tu viens à peine de reprendre conscience et tu te souviens déjà de quelques éléments c'est un très bon début.

- Nous allons tous t'aider, dit Faith, tu vas voir ça va aller.

- Je sors quand d'ici ? demande Bobby.

- Pourquoi, lui dit Doc en rigolant, t'es pas bien ici ? Tout le monde te connaît.

- Très drôle, dit Bobby, j'ai le sentiment de venir ici presque tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jour…

- Oui, lui dit Carlos, comme tu es ambulancier comme Kim, Doc et moi tu emmènes souvent des blessés ici.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'aime pas trop rester ici.

Doc réfléchit un instant.

- Ecoute Bobby, je vais parler au médecin et voir quand tu pourras sortir.

- Ok merci, et dit lui bien que je me sens bien stp, oui.

Doc sort de la chambre pour parler au médecin et il la voit arriver…


	7. Pas le droit d'être ici

**CHAPITRE 7 : Pas le droit d'être ici**

Gina arrivait dans le couloir comme Doc sortait de la chambre.

- Gina vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, lui dit Doc qui sait comment Kim va réagir en la voyant.

- Mais, dit-elle, je viens voir Bobby…

- Vous devriez… commence Doc.

Voyant que Gina a les larmes aux yeux il ne dit plus rien et la laisse avancer.

Gina n'avait pas été prévenue que Bobby avait repris conscience, elle passait lui rendre visite par hasard.

Doc arrive près du médecin.

- Bobby aimerait bien sortir, dit Doc.

- Ce serait mieux qu'il reste encore quelques jours ici en observation.

- Nous sommes tous secouristes vous savez et nous resterons près de lui…

- D'accord, dit le médecin, vous pouvez passer le prendre demain matin.

- Merci, dit Doc. Vous savez Bobby commence déjà à se rappeler de certaines choses…

- C'est bien, dit le médecin, très bien. Ca prouve que tout ceci n'est que temporaire…

- Combien de temps est-ce que ça peut prendre avant qu'il ne soit exactement 'comme avant' ?

- C'est difficile à dire… Il peut très bien se souvenir de tous dès le mois prochain comme ça peut être dans 1 an.

- C'est affreux, dit Doc.

- Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi il est important d'essayer de l'aider au maximum… mais sans en faire trop quand même…

- Comment pouvons-nous faire… ?

- Lui parler mais aussi parler entre-vous comme avant, lui montrer des photos, des vidéos, aller dans les endroits où il aime se rendre…

- D'accord, merci dit Doc.

…

Gina entre dans la chambre de Bobby et tout le monde la regarde. Elle sent qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Elle est étonnée de voir que tout le monde est là. Elle s'avance vers Bobby malgré le regarde noir que lui lance Kim.

Gina arrive près du lit de Bobby…

- Oh mon Dieu, Bobby, tu es réveill

Bobby la regarde.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il.

- Bobby c'est moi Gina.

Il la regarde mais elle voit que quelque chose cloche.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit Kim à Gina.

- Mais Bobby…

- Est amnésique, continue Kim.

- Mais c'est horrible, dit Gina.

- Allez-vous en, c'est de votre faute tout ça ! J'espère qu'un jour vous aurez ce que vous méritez.

Gina sort de la chambre en marchant assez vite. Elle croise Doc dans le couloir, il marche en direction de la chambre. Il la regarde partir mais ne dit rien.

- Qui était-ce ? demande Bobby.

- La sœur de ton meilleur ami qui t'a tiré dessus. C'est de ta faute tout ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est elle qui est venue te demande de l'aide pour sortir Pauly de ses problèmes de drogues… dit Kim

Bobby écoute Kim parler sans rien dire. Il sent que Kim l'aime beaucoup et est triste de ne se souvenir de rien, à part leur nuit ensemble évidemment.

…

Doc entre dans la chambre et va près de Bobby. Bobby le regarde.

- Bonne nouvelle, dit Doc, j'ai négocié avec le médecin et tu peux sortir demain.

- Génial, dit Kim.

- Dès demain matin, continue Doc, nous viendrons te chercher et te ramener à la caserne un peu et ensuite chez toi.

- Merci, dit Bobby.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Tout le monde est content.

- Bon, dit Jimmy, faudrait peut-être le laisser se reposer maintenant…

- Oui, dit Doc.

- A tantôt Bobby, dit Kim, je reviens après mon service, ok ?

- Bien sûr, merci

Ils sortent de la chambre et quittent l'hôpital pour se remettre au boulot.

…


	8. Tout le monde est content

**CHAPITRE 8 : Tout le monde est content**

Kim est quand même contente car Bobby se rappelle déjà quelques petits détails.

En fait elle est surtout contente qu'il se souvienne d'elle, de leur nuit à tous les deux.

Doc regarde le visage assez épanoui de Kim.

- Et bien, on dirait que toi ça va mieux ?

- Oui, Bobby commence à se souvenir de certaines choses donc je suis contente.

- Et puis surtout il se souvient de toi, dit Carlos.

- Et de la nuit que vous aviez passé tous les deux il y a quelques temps, ajoute Bosco.

- Eh ça va, dit Kim, calmez-vous j'ai le droit d'être contente quand même.

- Bien sûr, dit Doc.

- Ne les écoutes pas, dit Faith qui vient au secours de Kim, ils sont tous des matchos…

- Merci Faith, dit Kim.

- Ils sont probablement jaloux qu'aucunes filles ne se souviennent d'eux quelques mois après une nuit d'amour… dit Alex.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, dit Kim.

- Eh ça ira les filles, je vous signale qu'on est toujours l ! dit Davis.

- Oui, justement, dit Alex.

Ils remontent tous dans leur ambulance, voiture de patrouille ou camion de pompier et se mettent en route en direction de leur caserne et commissariat.

Dans l'ambulance Kim est rayonnante et est contente de la manière qu'elle a su rembarrer Gina. « J'espère bien ne plus jamais la voir celle-l ! » pense-t-elle. « Elle a fait assez de mal comme ça ! »

Arrivés à la caserne tous s'asseyent et mangent quelque chose.

Ensuite le chef des pompiers et ambulanciers descend près de son équipe…

- Alors comment va Bobby ce matin ? demande-t-il. Son état est toujours…

- Il s'est réveillé, dit Kim qui a envie de sauter partout tellement est heureuse.

- C'est une super nouvelle, dit le chef.

- Mais… commence Carlos.

- Mais quoi ? demande le chef.

- Il est amnésique, continue Carlos.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ?!

- Malheureusement si, ajoute Doc.

- C'est temporaire au moins ?

- Oui, dit Doc. C'est une chance…

- Oui il commence déjà à se souvenir de certains petits détails, dit Jimmy.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit le chef.

- Oui, dit Jimmy, il se souvient d'une nuit passée avec Kim le mois dernier.

- Ah oui, dit le chef en direction de Kim qui est gênée.

Kim n'aime pas toutes ces allusions grotesques. Parfois, enfin souvent, ces mecs se comportent comme des ados de 16 ans. C'est dingue de travailler avec des gens pareils. Mais ils sont efficaces dans leur travail, ce sont même les meilleurs et tous ensemble ils forment une belle équipe. Ils sauvent plusieurs vies tous les jours.

…

De l'autre côté de la rue se trouve le commissariat. Pareil de ce côté-là le chef demande des nouvelles de Bobby.

- Il va bien, dit Faith, il s'est réveillé.

- C'est super, dit le chef.

- Oui sauf qu'il est amnésique, dit Sully.

- C'est une blague ?

- Malheureusement non, dit Faith.

- Mais ce n'est pas définitif, dit Bosco. Il se rappelle déjà de certaines petites choses.

- C'est bien, dit le chef, alors nous pouvons avoir bon espoir qu'il recouvre bientôt toute la mémoire !

- Oui et il n'a pas changé, dit Davis.

- Comment ça ? demande le chef.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais les détails dont il se souvient ? demande Davis.

- Non.

- Il se souvient de sa nuit avec Kim le mois dernier, dit Davis.

- Fameux numéro hein chef ?! dit Bosco.

- Arrête Bosco, dit Faith, je ne trouve pas que la situation soit très drôle.

- C'est vrai les mecs un peu de retenue, dit le chef un sourire aux lèvres.

Faith a vraiment l'impression qu'ils ne sont tous que des gamins et en particulier Bosco. Quand on lui demande comment elle fait pour le supporter elle répond toujours « Bosco, je le vois comme mon fils ».

…

A la caserne les insinuations sur Kim et Bobby vont bon train. Kim et Alex ne font plus trop attention aux commentaires stupides de leurs collègues masculins.

Alex est très discrète mais quand il s'agit de soutenir une collègue fille elle est toujours présente.

- Bon les gars, faudrait peut-être penser à se mettre au boulot, dit le chef.

- Bien chef, répondent quelques-uns du groupe.

- Quelles sont les équipes du jour ? demande Carlos.

Le chef réfléchit, parfois c'est lui qui forme les duos du jour et parfois c'est Doc.

Il n'y a que pour les ambulanciers qu'on fait ça, les pompiers sont toujours tous ensemble.

- Carlos tu travailleras avec Kim aujourd'hui.

« Génial » pense Kim.

- Et Doc avec Alex.

- Ok, dit Doc.

- Encore ? demande Alex, je ne suis pas avec les pompiers aujourd'hui chef ?

- Non, j'aimerais bien que tu restes avec les ambulanciers jusqu'au retour de Bobby stp.

- Ok, pas de problème, répond Alex.

Alex aime bien travailler comme ambulancier également mais cela fait depuis 'le départ' de Bobby qu'elle est avec les ambulanciers et le travail de pompier lui manque. Elle ne l'a fait que quelques fois depuis cet 'accident' avec Bobby.

- Je suis si méchant que ça ? demande Doc à Alex.

- Mais non, sois pas bête, c'est juste que…

- Oui je sais…

- Bon, dit le chef, finissez vite de manger et puis en route. Pas besoin d'attendre que la sirène se déclenche dans cette pièce pour vous y mettre.

- Bien chef, répondu Jimmy.

Ils continuent tous à manger en parlant de Bobby… Les garçons ennuient encore un peu Kim…


	9. On reprend le travail

**MERCI pour les reviews.** Milico : non je ne connais pas le forum le chochodineur sur Third Watch.

**CHAPITRE 9 : On reprend le travail**

La sirène retentit dans la caserne pour les ambulanciers qui doivent secourir une femme qui a du mal à respirer. Kim et Carlos s'y rendent et soigne la femme. C'était juste une petite crise d'angoisse et en quelques minutes, à l'aide d'une injection, la situation était réglée. Ils peuvent se remettrent en route pour un éventuel autre appel. Ils parlent de tout et de rien.

De leur côté Doc et Alex ne sont pas appelés, ils se contentent donc de rouler dans leur secteur attendant un appel pour une personne à secourir.

Tout le monde parle de Bobby et tout le monde est content qu'il puisse revenir demain. Ils réfléchissent à la meilleure manière de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

De leur côté Davis et Sully sont déjà en patrouille dans leur secteur.

Ils discutent, de Bobby beaucoup mais aussi d'autres choses, des filles…

- Alors, demande Sully, toi et Alex ça va ?

- Pardon ? demande Davis.

- Vous vous fréquentez non ?

- Euh possible, comment tu sais ça Sully ?

- Mes oreilles traînent partout.

- Non allez sérieusement comment tu le sais ? Il n'y a que Carlos qui soit au courant vu qu'on habite ensemble…

- C'est pas lui qui me l'a dit.

- Alors c'est qui ? demande Davis.

- Bosco…

- Quoi Bosco ? Mais comment…

- Réfléchis Davis, Carlos parle…

- Et Bosco est bien pire, dit Davis…

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Sully, tu peux être sûr que maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

Sully rigole.

- Très drôle ! On ne sait même pas avoir une vie privée ici, se plaint Davis.

- Il ne fallait pas choisir de vivre avec Nieto, lui dit Sully.

- Et toi comment ça va les amours en ce moment ? lui demande Davis.

- C'est le calme plat.

- Je vais m'occuper de ton cas et te trouver une …

- Non surtout ne t'occupes pas de mon cas, merci Davis. Je préfère le faire seul et y aller à mon rythme…

- Bon très bien, lui dit Davis, si tu veux rester célibataire le reste de ta vie c'est sûr à toi seul tu vas y arriver. Tu excelles dans le domaine du célibat.

Sully et Davis se moquent souvent l'un de l'autre mais ils s'adorent. Sully était très ami avec le père de Davis et maintenant il est ami avec Ty Davis qu'il a connu quand il était petit.

…

Au commissariat le chef est au téléphone depuis quelques minutes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit-il. Comment est-ce possible ? Bon merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se frotte le crâne et réfléchit.

…

Bosco et Faith s'apprêtent à quitter le commissariat pour patrouiller quand le chef les appelle.

- Bosco, Yokas venez ici.

Ils marchent vite vers leur chef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Bosco.

- Vu votre tête ça a l'air sérieux, ajoute Faith.

- Ca l'est en effet, dit le chef.

- Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de la prison d'Erton.

- C'est la prison où est Pauly, non ? demande Bosco.

- Oui et justement c'était à son sujet.

- Ne nous dites pas qu'il est mort ! dit Faith.

- Non, dit le chef, c'est pire que ça…

…


	10. L’impensable est arrivé

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'impensable est arrivé **

Bosco et Faith se regardent.

- Pire comment ? demande Bosco au chef.

- Il s'est évadé de prison ce matin, dit le chef.

- Quoi ? Pauly s'est tiré ? dit Bosco qui n'en revient pas.

- Oui Bosco et je vais lancer tout le monde à sa recherche.

Le chef passe des appels radios pour prévenir toutes les unités et que tout le monde se lance à sa recherche.

- Bosco, toi et Faith aller chercher du côté des dealers et des endroits qu'il pourrait fréquenter…

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il oserait revenir ici ? demande Bosco.

- On ne peut être sûr de rien, dit Bosco.

- Très bien chef, dit Faith pour couper court aux discussions, nous allons à sa recherche.

- Bien, et surtout tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien sûr, dit Faith.

Bosco et Faith sortent du commissariat et montent dans leur voiture de patrouille.

- J'en reviens pas que ce crétin ait réussi à se tirer, dit Bosco.

- Calme-toi, lui dit Faith.

- Je ne peux pas, tu ne te rends pas compte ?

- Mais si Bosco mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ça ne le fera pas revenir plus vite.

- Jvais lui faire sa fête à cet abruti !

- Bosco s'il te plaît ! conduit et tais-toi !

Bosco met le contact et démarre la voiture. Ils font le tour des alentours mais ne voient rien.

Ils arrêtent la voiture et continuent à pied pour faire le tour des dealers et compagnie. Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont dans un quartier crade. Il n'y a que des prostituées, drogués, dealers, proxénètes…

Tous rebroussent leur chemin dès qu'ils aperçoivent des flics. Ces gens sont des jeunes pour la plus part, des paumés, des rejetés… A la vue de Bosco et Faith ils font semblant de ne faire que passer.

Bosco s'arrête devant une jeune droguée d'une quinzaine d'années. Faith s'arrête également et regarde son partenaire. Cette fille fait le trottoir pour se payer ses doses, elle est semi consciente.

- Eh ! lui dit Bosco et passant sa main devant les yeux devant la fille pour être sûr qu'elle le voit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit la fille.

- Tu connais un certain Pauly ?

- Non.

La fille ne réfléchit même pas. Elle a les yeux rivés sur la route pour voir une éventuelle voiture s'arrêter pour elle. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué que Bosco et Faith sont des flics.

- Tu en es certaine ? On sait qu'il se fournit par ici, dans le coin ? demande Bosco.

- Foutez-moi la paix !

- Ensuite Bosco agrippe le visage de la fille pour la forcer à les regarder, lui et Faith.

- Vous êtes des flics mais…

- Oui nous sommes des flics, dit Bosco. Alors Pauly ?

- Connais pas !

- Quel âge as-tu ? lui demande Faith.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demande la fille.

- C'est juste pour savoir.

- 15 ans.

- Et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à 15 ans que de faire le trottoir pour te trouver le fric pour te shooter ? lui demande Bosco.

- Faut croire que non, dit la fille. En quoi ça vous concerne ?

- Mais regarde-toi, lui dit Bosco, tu n'es qu'une épave, une loque…

- Bosco ! crie Faith.

- Et alors ? dit la fille. C'est pas votre problème, c'est moi que ça regarde.

Faith pense à sa fille Emilie qui va bientôt avoir 15 ans. Elle commence à penser que sa fille aussi serait peut-être confrontée au problème de la drogue. Mais elle espère que non.

Bosco sort de sa poche une photo de Bobby et la montre à la fille.

- Tu vois ce mec ? C'est Bobby, un secouriste, un ami… Pauly l'a presque tué et on le recherche…

Elle regarde la photo.

- Mignon, dit-elle.

Elle a envie de se débarrasser de ses flics qui l'empêchent de 'travailler'.

- Cassez-vous, vous m'empêcher de me faire de la tune…

- Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir et on s'en ira, dit Faith.

- Ok Ok c'est bon. Pauly est en taule ok !

- Non plus maintenant, dit Bosco.

- Quoi ? demande la fille.

- Il s'est évadé ce matin, ajoute Bosco.

- Tu ne l'as vraiment pas vu depuis ? demande Faith.

- Ben non.

- Et tu sais où il irait se fournir maintenant ? demande Bosco.

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

Faith tend une carte de police avec le numéro de téléphone du commissariat à la fille.

- Si jamais tu le vois tu nous préviens ?

- Bien sûr, dit la fille en souriant.

Comme si elle allait le faire !

Bosco et Faith remontent dans leur voiture

…

De leur côté Davis et Sully n'ont aucun indice. Ils interrogent quelques drogués mais rien, personne ne sait rien ou du moins personne ne dit savoir quelque chose.

- C'est triste de voir toute cette jeunesse dans cet état, dit Davis.

- Oui à qui le dis-tu !

- Tu penses vraiment que Pauly est assez stupide pour revenir se fournir ici ?

- Honnêtement j'en sais rien, dit Sully. Nous allons continuer à chercher. De toute façon des avis de recherches sont mis un peu partout et tous les commissariats sont au courant donc il ne restera pas libre bien longtemps.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Davis.

Ils continuent leur ronde.

…

Bosco et Faith vont se garer un peu plus loin pour observer la droguée à qui ils viennent de demander des informations.

- Tu penses qu'elle a dit la vérit ? demande Bosco à Faith.

- Je n'en suis pas totalement sûre et toi t'en penses quoi ?

- Je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir, regarde !

…


	11. Danger

**CHAPITRE 11 : Danger**

Ils voient sortir son portable et passer un coup de fil.

- Tu paries combien qu'elle prévient Pauly de ne pas se pointer dans le coin ? demande Bosco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demande Faith.

- J'ai ma petite idée, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Faith sort de la voiture également.

- Bosco tu pourrais peut-être me mettre au parfum…

- On se pointe derrière elle, on lui prend le téléphone des mains et on vérifie si elle parle bien avec Pauly.

- Brillante idée mais si elle a raccroché avant qu'on arrive près d'elle tu fais quoi ?

- Alors je prends quand même son portable et je regarde le dernier numéro qu'elle a compos

- Ca c'est ingénieux.

- Merci, dit-il en la regardant.

Faith n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire à son partenaire 'Ca c'est ingénieux'. D'habitude les idées de Bosco sont rarement bonne et c'est elle qui trouve comment faire. Elle passe la moitié de la journée à traiter Bosco d'enfant et là elle lui dit qu'il a eu une bonne idée. Heureusement Bosco n'en profite pas.

- Et après qu'est-ce que tu feras ? lui demande Faith.

- Je sais pas encore, on verra à ce moment-là.

- Mais Bosco c'est pas dans dix minutes qu'il faut trouver un plan c'est maintenant.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je te dis qu'on verra bien quand on sera là.

Là Faith reconnaît le Bosco qui agit sans trop réfléchir, comme un enfant. Comme quoi il ne peut pas changer.

La fille au téléphone :

- Pauly ça va ?

- Oui mais je cherche de la came.

- Ne viens surtout pas ici…

- Pourquoi ?

- Les flics sont à ta recherche, ils savent que tu t'es évadés ce matin…

- Mais où je peux trouver de la came ? Personne ne veut m'en vendre par ici.

- Je ne sais pas mais tu ne dois pas venir ici. Cherche un hôtel ou quelque chose et reste-y.

- Ok, il y a un motel ici, le 'Hark' j'y vais pour quelques temps donc si t'as besoin de moi tu sais où je suis. Et surtout viens très vite m'apporter de la came, j'en ai besoin maintenant.

- Ok je vais t'en apporter aussitôt que possible car pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en acheter pour toi et moi.

- Je comprends mais fais vite… je ne pourrais plus tenir bien longtemps.

Elle regarde aux alentours et voit Bosco et Faith arriver vers elle.

- Pauly je dois raccrocher…

- Mais…

Elle raccroche et commence à courir mais Bosco et Faith sont déjà proche d'elle. Elle court et traverse sans trop faire attention. Un camion arrive à toute vitesse.

- Oh non, dit Faith, tu as vu ce camion qui arrive sur elle…

- Oui, continue de courir !

Le camion va vraiment très vite et elle ne le voit pas, elle continue de courir au milieu de la route. Puis elle se retourne et le voit, elle reste figée sur place…

…


	12. Et alors ?

**CHAPITRE 12 : **

Bosco arrive juste à temps pour la pousser sur le côté de la route.

- Bon réflexe Bosco, lui dit Faith.

- Merci.

- Me touchez pas ! dit-elle.

- Eh, je viens juste de te sauver la vie ! dit Bosco.

- Et alors ? J'aurais très bien pu l'éviter toute seule ce camion.

- Oui, à d'autres ! dit Bosco.

Bosco prend le portable de la fille et lui met les menottes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Attends, dit-il, je dois vérifier un truc sur ton portable…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Il appuie sur la touche rappel et découvre que c'était bien avec Pauly qu'elle était en discussion. Bosco fait un signe à Faith pour lui dire que c'est bien ce à quoi ils pensaient.

- Bon, tu viens avec nous, dit Faith à la fille.

- Pppourquoi ?

- Parce que, c'est tout, dit Bosco.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal…

Bosco la fait asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture de police et prend le volant en direction du commissariat. Le chef leur demande pourquoi ils ramènent cette fille et Bosco explique la situation.

- Bien joué, leur dit le chef.

Ils montent installer la fille à un poste d'interrogatoire à l'étage. Bosco s'assied derrière le bureau et Faith reste debout à côté de lui.

- Alors ? Pauly ? demande Bosco.

- Alors quoi ?

- Où est-il ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Ne nous mens pas, dit Bosco. Tu lui as parlé au téléphone donc tu sais où il est.

Evidemment qu'elle le sait, il lui a parlé du motel où il irait mais elle ne veut rien dire. Tout ce à quoi elle pense pour l'instant c'est sortir de là et retourner bosser pour avoir du fric et pouvoir se défoncer. Ensuite elle rejoindrait Pauly…

- Ecoute, lui dit Faith, nous n'avons rien contre toi…

- Alors laissez-moi partir, demande la fille en regardant Faith dans les yeux.

- Dis-nous où nous pouvons trouver Pauly et tu partiras.

Elle regarde Bosco pour voir si c'est vrai et il lui fait un charmant signe de la tête pour confirmer.

- C'est dommage alors car il ne m'a pas dit où il allait, répond-elle en regardant le sol.

Elle sait qu'elle ment et elle ne peut pas les regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle ment.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? demande Bosco. Tu ne sais rien ?

- Absolument rien.

- Très bien, dit Faith, tu vas rester avec nous.

- Mais puisque je ne sais rien ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne m'a rien dit.

Bosco crie après un autre flic qui vient aussitôt dans la pièce où ils se trouvent.

- Tiens, emmène-la en cellule.

- Non, dit la fille.

On la fait se lever de force et on la met en cellule.

- Tu penses que c'est la bonne solution Bosco ? lui demande Faith.

- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous a menti et qu'elle sait où Pauly se trouve.

- Je le pense aussi mais réfléchis un peu.

- Je ne fais que ça, dit Bosco.

En entendant ça Faith sourit ironiquement.

- Et ben dis donc il doit y en avoir dans le cerveau, ça bouillonne !

- Te fous pas de moi, lui dit Bosco.

- Excuse-moi Bosco !

Bosco réfléchit et continue son raisonnement :

- Si on la laisse ici elle sera en manque bientôt et elle voudra sortir d'ici, elle ne pourra sortir que si elle nous crache le morceau.

- Pas mauvaise idée mais si on la relâche maintenant elle essaiera sûrement de voir Pauly et nous n'aurons qu'à la suivre… dit Faith.

- Elle s'en doutera sûrement si on la laisse partir, mieux vaut en rester à mon plan.

- Très bien, dit Faith, comme tu veux !

Une demi-heure plus tard la fille commence effectivement à ne plus se sentir très bien.

…


	13. Manque

**CHAPITRE 13 : Manque**

Elle tremble dans la cellule, et elle a mal. Bosco et Faith sont redescendus près du chef depuis quelques instants. Ils expliquent leur plan à ce dernier qui semble satisfait de ses deux officiers.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, dit le chef.

- Ouais, dit Bosco.

Sully et Davis rentrent au commissariat avec un truand qu'ils ont arrêté.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande le chef en désignant le mec du doigt.

- Ca, dit Sully, c'est un voleur de porte-monnaie de grande mère.

- Ok, montez-le, dit le chef.

Davis tient le gars menotté et Sully les suit. Ils le mettent dans la même cellule que la fille.

Davis regarde la fille et voit qu'elle n'a pas l'air très bien, il la montre du doigt à Sully.

- T'as vu, elle n'a pas l'air très bien.

- Eh mademoiselle ça va ? lui demande Sully.

- Je veux sortir, dit-elle.

Sully et Davis comprennent qu'elle est en manque. Ils redescendent et voient Bosco et Faith toujours en train de parler avec le chef.

- Y a une fille qui ne se sent pas très bien dans la cellule en haut, dit Davis.

- Parfait, dit Bosco, on va pouvoir y aller.

- Quoi ? demande Sully.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Faith. Cette fille connaît Pauly et l'a eu au téléphone et on essaie de lui faire cracher le morceau…

- Belle tactique, dit Sully.

- C'est Bosco qui en a eu l'idée, admet Faith, moi j'étais plutôt pour la laisser filer et la prendre en filature pour la voir aller rejoindre Pauly.

Bosco et Faith montent à l'étage et se mettent devant la cellule.

- Alors, t'es prête à nous parler maintenant ? demande Faith.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, répond la fille.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Bosco.

Faith regarde la fille.

- Bosco, je pense qu'elle ne se sent vraiment pas bien.

- Elle est en manque c'est normal, c'est ce qu'on attendait non ?

- Oui mais là elle est carrément ailleurs, presque inconsciente, dit Faith.

- On va la faire sortir de la cellule et l'interroger et ensuite on verra.

Bosco ouvre la cellule et aide la fille à sortir. Il lui met les menottes et l'attache au siège sur lequel il l'assied.

- Bosco tu crois vraiment que les menottes sont nécessaires dans son état ?

- On ne sait jamais, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se tire à nouveau…

Faith sait que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec Bosco surtout quand il a une idée derrière la tête car il ne l'a pas ailleurs et il discutera jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Alors où est Pauly ? demande Bosco.

- Je, je sais pas et foutez-moi la paix maintenant !

- Tu veux sortir d'ici, juste ? demande Bosco.

- Ouais.

- Alors dis nous ce qu'on veut savoir maintenant et tu seras très vite dehors à reprendre tes activités.

- Mais… Ok je vais vous le dire mais j'ai trop mal pour l'instant, je ne pourrais pas…

Bosco lance à Faith un regard qui signifie 'On touche au but'. La fille s'évanouit. Bosco croit qu'elle fait semblant et lui tape sur le visage mais elle ne bouge pas.

- Elle ne se sentait peut-être vraiment pas bien, dit Faith.

- J'appelle Doc et Carlos tout de suite dit Bosco.

Il compose le numéro de portable de Doc et lui explique en bref la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard ils arrivent tout les deux au commissariat. Le chef leur demande ce qu'ils font là et ils expliquent en quelques mots. Ensuite il raccroche et Doc fait de même.

…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bosco ? demande Carlos qui avait entendu son partenaire prononcer ce nom.

- On doit aller au commissariat pour une fille…

- Bosco a encore frappé c'est ça ? Il a encore fait des siennes ? demande Carlos.

- Non, une fille était en crise de manque et lui et Faith attendaient ce moment pour l'interroger, pour la forcer à parler et ensuite la laisser filer. Mais la fille s'est évanouie comme j'ai pu comprendre…

- C'est tout Bosco ça ! Faire tomber les filles à ses pieds.

- Arrête Carlos, c'est pas drôle, lui dit Doc.

…

- Bosco qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demande le chef dans le vide.

Les secouristes arrivent dans le bureau dans lequel se trouvent Bosco, Faith et la fille.

…


	14. Aveux égal sortie

**Merci bcp pour les reviews. Désolée d'avoir été longue. Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre 3x plus long que d'habitude !**

**-----------------**

**CHAPITRE 14 : Aveux - sortie**

Ils réaniment la fille et disent à Bosco et Faith qu'elle devrait passer des examens à l'hôpital.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr ! dit la fille en se moquant. Je veux me tirer d'ici…

- Dis-nous d'abord où est Pauly et puis tu pourras partir.

Doc et Carlos sont toujours dans la pièce en train de ranger leur matériel. Au début de la journée Doc travaillait avec Alex et Kim avec Carlos mais ils avaient décidé d'alterner car Kim préférait être avec Alex. Etre entre fille et puis pour repasser voir Bobby si elle le souhaitait sans subir les stupides commentaires de Carlos.

…

- J'ai très envie de retourner voir Bobby à l'hôpital, dit Kim.

- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, vu qu'on n'a pas d'appel.

- Oui ce serait super, merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci Kim, c'est normal, et puis j'ai envie de le voir aussi.

Elles roulent en direction de l'hôpital. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elles y sont. Elles vont dans la chambre de Bobby et le médecin y est également.

- Vous tombez bien, leur dit le médecin.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demande Kim.

- Vous pouvez ramener Bobby maintenant… il peut sortir de l'hôpital. Tous les tests sont bons, il n'y a aucun problème mis à part sa mémoire mais ça va revenir…

- D'accord, merci docteur, dit Kim.

- Je vous en prie. A bientôt Bobby, et en pleine forme j'espère, dit le médecin.

- J'espère aussi, dit Bobby. Merci !

Elles l'aident à se lever et à rassembler ses quelques affaires. Elle le font asseoir dans l'ambulance et le ramène chez lui.

- C'est chez moi ça ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, répond Kim. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Il fait le tour comme s'il visitait pour la première fois. Il y a sur des photos sur quelques meubles, des photos de ses collègues et deux avec Kim. Il y a des photos où il est en tenue d'ambulancier.

- Je me souviens maintenant…

- De quoi ? demande Kim

- On travaillait ensemble tous les deux… On a aider une fille 'Sunny' qui avait été tabassée, une droguée frappée par son mac, et aussi un petit garçon tombé dans une piscine chez lui, une voiture dans l'eau… et je me vois aussi à la caserne avec un petit garçon sur les bras, endormi sur moi, Joey, ton fils ! …

- C'est super que tu te souviennes de tout ça, dit Kim très contente.

- Oui et je suis sûre que je peux me souvenir du reste également, dit Bobby.

- Ne force pas trop, dit Alex, sinon tu risques de te braquer et de bloquer ton cerveau. Je te prépare un caf ?

- A vrai dire je ne me souviens pas si j'aime bien le café.

- Noir sans sucre, dit Kim.

- Ah bon alors oui, noir sans sucre, merci beaucoup Alex.

Bobby s'installe dans le divan et contemple un album photos posé sur la petite table devant la tv. Kim va rejoindre Alex dans la cuisine pour faire le café.

- Tu le connais bien à ce que je vois, dit Alex en souriant. Tu sais même comment il aime son caf

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on se connaît bien, avoue-t-elle. Dans cette situation c'est une chance, dit-elle. J'espère pouvoir l'aider à se souvenir de tout et très vite.

- Moi aussi mais il ne faut pas le brusquer sinon on risquerait de bloquer sa mémoire, pour toujours !

- Tu as raison Alex, je ne vais rien précipiter, je le laisserai se souvenir lui-même…

Le café est près et Kim le lui apporte. Ils s'asseyent tous les trois et discutent quelques minutes avant que Kim et Alex n'aient un appel pour secourir une personne.

- A plus tard Bobby, dit Alex.

- Oui.

- A bientôt, dit Kim. Tu veux que je passe ce soir ?

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu n'es pas obligée…

- Non, ça me fera très plaisir de venir tant que je ne te gêne pas.

- J'ai hâte que tu viennes ce soir alors, dit-il.

- A tantôt Bobby.

- Oui.

Elles montent dans l'ambulance et se mettent en route vers l'endroit indiqué pour secourir la personne en question.

- Alors c'est de la drague ! dit Alex.

- Oh arrête…

- Quoi ? Ca doit te faire plaisir non ? C'est comme si vous vous draguiez pour la première fois.

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas déplaisant… Il est tellement charmant…

- Je te comprends. Tu dois avoir hâte de le retrouver ce soir… dit Alex.

- Oui.

- N'y vas quand même pas trop fort avec lui… Il est quand même assez amnésique donc ne va pas trop vite ou trop loin pour ne pas le brusquer…

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Alex ?

- Tu sais, vous deux, ensemble… Tu sais ce qu'il peut se passer…

- Qui te dis que ça se passera ? demande Kim.

- On verra...

- On est arrivée, dit Kim pour couper court à la discussion.

…

- Alors ? dit Bosco fatigué d'attendre. On attend !

- Vous me laissez me tirer si je vous le dis ?

- Oui, c'est juré, dit Bosco.

- J'ai pas confiance en toi, dit-elle.

- On te promet que tu peux partir dès que tu nous auras dit où est Pauly, assure Faith.

- Bon d'accord. Il est dans un motel, le 'Hark'. Mais je ne sais pas où c'est. Je peux juste vous dire que ce n'est pas loin de où il c'est évadé.

Elle se lève prête à partir.

- Et qu'attend-il de toi ? demande Bosco en retenant la fille par le bras.

- J'ai fait mon boulot, je vous ai dit où il était alors tu me lâches maintenant !

Bosco la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ça ce qu'il attend de moi ? demande la fille qui sait très bien ce que Bosco veut dire.

- Il t'as sûrement demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui, ou de le rejoindre…, dit Faith.

- Non, bon je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Tu mens, dit Bosco.

Carlos et Doc regardent la scène.

- Lâches-moi tu me fais mal !

- Bosco, vas-y molo, dit Doc.

Bosco se contente de regarder Doc sans rien dire.

- Bon d'accord, dit la fille. Il m'a demandé de lui apporter de la came rapidement.

- Bien, tu vois quand tu veux ! dit Bosco.

- Lâche-moi maintenant !

- Attends ! dit Bosco. Pas tout de suite !

- Tu m'as dit que…

- Je sais et je tiendrais ma promesse.

« Tiens, ça c'est nouveau » pense Faith. « Depuis quand Bosco tient-il ses promesses ? » pense-t-elle en riant seule.

- T'en fais pas, tu vas vite pouvoir retourner dans la rue. Tu vas faire comme prévu et lui apporter de la came et on viendra avec toi.

- Tu rêves ? Tu veux sortir d'ici oui ou non ? demande Bosco.

- Oui.

- Alors tu fais ce qu'on dit.

- Mais j'ai pas d'argent…

- Tiens, voilà 100 $. Tu reviens dans une heure avec la came et on ira tous trouver Pauly. En attendant tu vas lui téléphoner pour lui dire que t'arrives bientôt.

La fille sait qu'elle n'a pas trop le choix si elle veut sortir d'ici.

- Mais vous n'allez pas le descendre ?

- Non juste le remettre en taule.

- Ok, je vais faire tout ça.

- T'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bonds ! dit Bosco. Dis-toi bien qu'on te retrouvera toujours.

- T'inquiète, je serais là dans une heure environ.

Bosco commence à avoir pitié de cette fille. Pour peu il en éprouverait même de la tristesse.

- Tu me lâches maintenant ?

- Oui, dit-il en lui lâchant le bras.

Elle est s'avance près de la porte.

- Eh, dit Bosco.

- Quoi encore ?

- Fais gaffe ! Ne déconne pas avec la dope ! Ne fais plus le trottoir c'est dangereux…

- Oui c'est ça ! dit la fille en souriant.

Elle a quitté le commissariat et va à nouveau dans la rue. Elle passe le coup de téléphone à Pauly.

- Tu penses qu'elle fera ce que t'as demand ? demande Doc toujours présent.

- On verra.

- J'aurais plutôt penché pour la filature encore une fois, dit Faith.

- Je sais mais je préfère mon système, dit Bosco.

- Et si elle meurt d'une overdose avant qu'elle ne revienne ici ? Ou si elle ne revient pas et qu'elle se tire avec le fric que tu lui as si gentiment donn ? dit Faith.

- C'est un risque, dit Carlos pour se mêler de la conversation.

- Bon, écoutez, dit Bosco. Cette fille me fais pitié, ok, je sais qu'elle reviendra, j'en suis certain. Sinon on partira encore à sa recherche.

Doc et Carlos quittent le commissariat. Bosco et Faith mettent le patron au courant des opérations.

Le soir arrive, enfin le début de la soirée, Kim est rentrée chez elle pour se faire belle pour aller chez Bobby.

…


	15. Chez Bobby

**MERCI encore pour les reviews !!!** **Pour me faire pardonner du délai qu'il me faut pour écrire **(dû aussi au fait que j'ai plein de fics en cours, lol et aux études) **j'ai fait un chapître au moins 6x plus long que d'habitude** (au niveau du nombre de mots). **J'espère que vous aimerez. Et pour celles qui comme moi adoraient Bobby** (c'était mon préf de la série !) **imaginez-vous à la place de Kim !**

**-------------------**

**CHAPITRE 15 : Chez Bobby**

Kim est devant sa garde robe ouverte. Elle regarde toutes ses fringues pour voir ce qui lui irait le mieux pour rejoindre Bobby. Elle a plusieurs robes. Elle les sort et les met une à une devant elle devant le miroir pour voir à quoi elle ressemblerait dedans. Et puis elle décide de les essayer toutes pour mieux voir. Elle ne peut pas y aller habillée n'importe comment mais en même temps il ne faut pas en faire trop non plus. Il ne faut pas donner de fausses impressions. Mais y a-t-il seulement de fausses impressions ? Non. Kim aime Bobby et elle l'a toujours aimé. Lui aussi au fond, elle en était presque sûre depuis leur nuit ensemble. Cette nuit-là il avait été plus proche que jamais.

Elle sort de ses pensées et regarde à nouveau la garde robe, ses robes. Elle essaie d'abord la bleue foncée. « Pas mal ». Elle se retourne pour se regarder de derrière dans le miroir. La robe est longue et plongeante dans le dos presque jusqu'aux fesses. « Non ça ne va pas, j'ai l'air d'une…, d'une fille qui irait rejoindre son amant pour… Non je dois enlever cette robe. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise impression de moi… mais en même temps il se souvient de notre nuit… Non je dois essayer les autres robes ! ». Elle essaie maintenant une petite robe rouge très sexy également et courte, très courte. « Oh mon Dieu, mais quand est-ce que j'ai acheté des robes pareilles ? On dirait qu'elles sont toutes pour des occasions où les hommes pourraient penser que… J'en reviens pas d'acheter des fringues pareilles, c'est dingue ! Non celle-là n'ira pas non plus pour voir Bobby ! ». Elle essaie la dernière robe qu'elle a, une noire. Elle est mi-longue mi-courte, elle arrive quelques centimètres au dessus des genoux et est un peu décolletée mais pas trop, pareil dans le dos. Elle est magnifique et Kim s'en rend compte en se regardant dans le miroir. « C'est celle-là qu'il me faut, elle est parfaite ! ». Elle fait plusieurs fois un tour sur elle-même pour mieux se voir sous tous les angles dans le miroir et puis regarde ses cheveux. « Mes cheveux ! Comment je vais les coiffer ? ». « Bon on verra ça après pour mes cheveux, d'abord je prends une douche ! ».

Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain et prend une douche tout en réfléchissant à la manière de se coiffer. Après sa douche elle enfile sa jolie robe noire et attache ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince noire également. Elle se parfume avec le parfum qu'elle portait ce soir-là pour sa nuit avec Bobby et elle met ses souliers noirs à talons. Elle réajuste son maquillage et se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de prendre son petit sac à main et de partir.

…

Bobby a pris une douche et a beaucoup réfléchi depuis le départ de Kim et Alex. Il se souvient de nouveau petit détail quant à son travail et l'équipe qu'il forme avec Kim.

« Comment est-ce que je m'habille ?... Je dois me dépêcher elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver ! ». Bobby ne sait pas quoi mettre. Comme les filles il regarde dans sa garde robe et il s'admire aussi dans le miroir. Après avoir essayé plusieurs chemises il opte pour une chemise noire avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. « Ca ne fait pas trop de noir tout ça ? Oh si seulement je pouvais me souvenir… ». Il n'a pas le temps de s'admirer une dernière fois dans le miroir qu'on sonne à la porte.

…

22 :30 . Kim arrive chez Bobby. Il lui ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer. Il la débarrasse de sa veste.

- Tu es magnifique Kim !

- Merci Bobby, toi aussi !

- Merci. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Il va dans la cuisine et regarde se qu'il a dans le frigo.

- Heu, je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas ce que tu aimes ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra. Si tu as du Martini Blanc…

- Oui j'en ai, et moi tu n'a pas idée de…

- Si, tu aimes aussi le Martini Blanc et aussi la Vodka.

- D'accord merci Kim. Je n'ai plus de Vodka ici, juste du Martini Blanc et du Cointreau.

Il sert deux verres de Martini Blanc et en apporte un à Kim. Ils trinquent.

- A nos retrouvailles, dit Bobby sans trop réfléchir.

- A nos retrouvailles, répète Kim avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ensuite Bobby lui parle des petits détails dont il se souvient et Kim est encore plus heureuse. C'est vrai que pour l'instant il se souvient plus de choses ayant rapport au travail mais comme Kim est son équipière il se rappelle de chose avec elle aussi.

- Tu étais mariée non ? A un pompier ?

- Oui, Jimmy…

- Doherty, continue Bobby.

- Oui exactement. C'est formidable que tu te souviennes de ça !

- Oui je trouve aussi mais j'aimerais mieux me souvenir de ma vie, ce que j'aime faire de mes temps libres…

- Ok là je peux un peu t'aider.

- Je t'écoute, dit Bobby.

- Alors, tu appelles souvent ta mère, tu aimes regarder des films à la tv et en louer. Tu aimes aussi aller au cinéma mais tu n'y vas pas toutes les semaines. Tu aimes jouer aux cartes, surtout au poker. Tu aimes jouer aux basket-ball et il y a encore plein de choses mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui me vient en tête.

- C'est déjà pas mal, merci bcp. J'ai une question…

- Je t'écoute Bobby.

- Heu c'est sur nous deux.

- Vas-y, dit Kim en souriant de bonheur.

- On était très proche ?

- Hum. On s'est toujours beaucoup apprécié mais nous n'avons été très proche que durant cette nuit dont tu te souviens.

- Tu sais pourquoi seulement cette nuit ?

- Oui. Ca a toujours été compliqué avec Jimmy, mon fils Joey, tes anciennes conquêtes… et aussi on se disputait parfois mais pas pendant très longtemps.

- Comment ça ?

- Par exemple une fois je te parlais de mes responsabilités envers mon fils… et de Jimmy qui était avec sa nouvelle femme juste avant qu'il ne la trompe et qu'ils ne divorcent… Et tu me reprochais de parler trop de moi et de mes problèmes. Et moi je t'avais fait une réflexion du genre « tu sais pourquoi tu ne trouveras jamais la femme qu'il te faut ? Parce qu'aucune ne ressemble à ta mère ! ». Car tu adores ta mère et vous êtes proche et quand je te présentais une fille tu disais NON la plus part du temps. Tu me reprochais de parler de moi et toi tu ne te confiais pas facilement. Je t'avais dit ce soir-là que tu étais mon meilleur ami et le seul avec qui je pouvais parler et tu es parti. J'ai pleur

Kim a les larmes aux yeux en racontant cette histoire.

- Oh Kim, je suis vraiment désolé, je te fais toutes mes excuses.

Bobby la prend dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle pleur car ça il ne veut pas. Maintenant il se souvient de cette scène et de la manière dont il a été odieux avec elle.

- Je me souviens, dit Bobby. Je me souviens de cette conversation et aussi de tout ce qui m'est arrivé en essayant de sauver Pauly…

Petit à petit les souvenirs reviennent dans la mémoire de Bobby. Ca lui fait tout bizarre, comme si un livre vide s'écrivait petit à petit mais pas tout dans le bon ordre. Il regarde Kim droit dans les yeux et l'embrasse. Tous les deux ferment les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce tendre baiser qui semble ne pas finir. Il place ses met sur son visage et elle fait pareil avec lui. Ils s'embrassent pendant plusieurs minutes sans jamais s'interrompre. Ensuite il commence à la déshabiller et elle fait de même avec lui. Il lui donne de tendres baisers dans le cou, elle caresse son torse musclé… Ils font l'amour sur ce divan. Tous les souvenirs de sa précédente nuit avec Kim lui reviennent en mémoire. Et pas seulement ses souvenirs là. Une fois qu'ils ont fini ils se rhabillent et Kim est radieuse.

- Kim, je me souviens de tout !

- De tout comment ?

- TOUT. Qui je suis, qui tu es, mon travail, ma vie, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas ! Je suis redevenu moi !

- C'est formidable Bobby. Tu crois que nous venons de déclencher tes souvenirs en faisant l'amour ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais c'était super en tout cas.

- Ca oui ! Et en plus ça t'a permis de retrouver la mémoire, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'était le remède qu'il me fallait, dit-il en riant à son tour.

- Oh Bobby, je suis si contente de te retrouver !

- Et moi donc !

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle lui rend son baiser.

- Kim, je t'aime.

Les larmes commencent à couler sur le visage de Kim à l'entente de ces belles paroles qu'elle a attendue pendant plusieurs années.

- Moi aussi, Bobby, depuis toujours !

Ils s'embrassent encore et il lui propose de passer la nuit chez lui.

- J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai Joey ce soir…

- Oui je comprends, pour une prochaine nuit alors ?

- Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'embrasse une dernière fois en lui souhaitant « bonne nuit ».

Elle retourne chez elle la tête remplie de bons souvenirs. Elle sourit. Elle est dans les nuages et ne voit pas la voiture qui arrive à toute vitesse en face d'elle…

…


	16. Filature

**CHAPITRE 16 : Filature …**

Dans la rue la fille court se réapprovisionner en drogue. Elle est contente que Bosco lui ait donné du fric. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire le trottoir pour se trouver de l'argent elle en a.

…

_Bosco et Faith en voiture de patrouille._

- Bosco tu es bien sûr qu'on peut avoir confiance en cette fille ? C'est une junkie. Di Faith.

- Et alors ?

- Je serais quand même plus tranquille si on la faisait suivre juste au cas o ?

- T'as pas confiance en moi Faith ? Si c'est le cas dis-le moi tout de suite ?

- Bosco pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas, enfin peut-être un peu. Je n'aime pas qu'on mette mes jugements en doute, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Bon ça te va si on la suit nous-mêmes ? demande Bosco.

- Oui.

- Tu te sentiras toute bête quand tu verras qu'elle fait exactement ce qu'on lui a demand !

- Tu veux dire aller se défoncer avec ton fric et en acheter pour Pauly et ensuite revenir au commissariat pour aller le trouver avec nous ?

- Oui exactement… Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire. C'est pas notre problème si elle se défonce.

- Mais Bosco on est flic et c'est illégal.

- Et alors ?

- Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour elle…

- Faith s'il te plait ferme-la un peu !

- C'est bon je ne dis plus rien. Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger Monsieur Boscorelli dans ses profondes réflexions…

- Là c'en est trop ! Sort de la voiture.

- Pardon ?

- Dégage de la voiture j'en ai marre de t'entendre, dit Bosco en lui ouvrant sa portière et en la regardant méchamment.

- Mais Bosco.

- Tire-toi !

Faith sort de la voiture. Certes avec Bosco c'est pas toujours rose et ils se disputent parfois mais jamais comme ils viennent de le faire. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » pense Faith. Elle marche un peu en regardant autour d'elle. Par chance personne n'avait entendu leur conversation.

Bosco roule quelques minutes en réfléchissant. « Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend pour me parler comme ça ? Pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Pour ma mère ? J'en ai déjà une, pas super c'est vrai, et ça me suffit … J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort avec elle… ». Il fait demi tour et revient près de Faith. Heureusement elle était toujours pratiquement au même endroit qu'où il l'avait laissée. Il ouvre la portière et l'invite à rentrer. Faith le regarde quelques secondes avant de se décider. Bosco a les yeux compatissants et plein de remords.

- Je … je suis désolé Faith, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

- T'en fais pas c'est oublié.

- Sûre ?

- Oui, certaine.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Elle sait que Bosco ne s'excuse pas facilement et très rarement donc elle ne veut pas en rajouter une couche. Il s'est excusé et c'est bon ainsi ils oublient tout et partent à la recherche de cette fille. Non pas pour l'interpeller mais juste pour la suivre aussi discrètement que possible pour voir si elle fait bien ce qu'ils lui ont demandé de faire. Ils la voient sortir d'un bâtiment.

- C'est elle, non ? demande Faith.

- Oui.

- Apparemment elle a eu sa dose !

- Oui on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Faith.

- On attend de voir ce qu'elle fait et si elle essaie de se barrer ou de rentrer dans une voiture on fonce !

- Ok, bon plan !

La fille sort son téléphone.

- Tu penses qu'elle appelle Pauly ?

- Y a intérêt, dit Bosco. On va bientôt le savoir, dit-il en chippottant à la radio de leur voiture de patrouille.

- Comment ça ?

- Pendant qu'elle était inconsciente j'ai mis un petit micro dans une de ses poches.

- Ah bon, je n'ai rien vu ! dit Faith.

- Normal, j'ai été très discret. A voilà c'est réglé on va pouvoir entendre.

Elle téléphone bien à Pauly et elle lui dit exactement ce que les flics lui ont demandé.

- _Pauly j'ai ce qu'il faut et j'arrive bientôt ok ?_

- _Oui mais fait vite s'il te plait !_

- _J'arrive très vite !_

- _Ok merci_

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ! dit Bosco.

- Oui tu avais raison c'est vrai !

…

Kim est toujours sur son petit nuage après la merveilleuse soirée passée avec Bobby. La voiture qui arrive en face essaie de ralentir au maximum. Elle klaxonne. Kim revient sur terre et voit la voiture arriver, enfin foncer, droit sur elle. Elle frêne également mais avec beaucoup de difficultés car elle roule très vite. D'un côté de la route, celui de Kim, un ravin et de l'autre un grand talus de plusieurs mètres de haut. L'autre voiture est vraiment très proche…

….


	17. Kim

**Merci encore pour les reviews et encore désolée d'être si longue !**

****

**---------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 17 : Kim**

L'impact est brutal. La voiture de Kim fait plusieurs tonneaux. Kim a freiné de toutes ses forces mais en vain. L'autre voiture se retrouve projetée contre le grand talus et la voiture de Kim est proche de tomber dans le ravin. La moitié de la voiture est suspendue au-dessus du ravin. Kim est inconsciente, la tête tombée sur le volant. L'homme dans l'autre voiture est conscient et appelle une ambulance. Il va voir Kim pour essayer de l'aider, de la dégager mais en la secouant la voiture penche plus vers le ravin. A chaque petite secousse des grains et mottes de terre qui soutiennent la voiture tombe dans le ravin. Kim a le visage ensanglanté. L'homme se retourne pour aller fouiller dans sa voiture s'il n'a pas quelque chose pour aider Kim. En faisant demi-tour il s'écroule. Ils sont tous les deux inconscients.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'ambulance de Doc et Carlos arrive. De l'intérieur de l'ambulance ils peuvent voir que ce n'est pas très beau et que c'est sérieux. Carlos regarde les voitures endommagées tandis que Doc conduit. Ils sont à un peu plus de 100 mètres.

- Eh Doc, tu ne trouves pas que cette voiture ressemble à celle de Kim ?

- Possible, je ne sais pas.

Ils arrivent maintenant tout près et prennent leur matériel et trousse de secours avant de descendre à toute vitesse de l'ambulance. Doc regarde la voiture de plus près.

- Oh mon Dieu, t'as raison c'est la voiture de Kim, dit Doc.

Ils s'avancent près de l'avant de la voiture, la partie qui penche au-dessus du ravin. Ils voient que Kim est inconsciente. Doc la secoue légèrement et la voiture grince et se penche un peu plus vers le vide, le ravin.

- Arrête Doc, la voiture penche de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que tu secoues Kim.

- J'avais pas vu. Bon, appelle les pompiers et moi je prends les constantes de Kim.

- Ok, répond Carlos en sortant son talky pour appeler les pompiers.

C'est le chef Lou qui répond.

- Autre chose à ajouter Carlos ?

- Euh oui. Une des victimes de l'accident est Kim.

- Oh mon Dieu. Oh arrive tout de suite.

- Ok.

Doc regarde Carlos.

- Va aider l'autre victime moi je reste avec Kim.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois.

- Bon ok. Comment va Kim ? demande Carlos.

- Elle respire, ça a l'air d'aller mais elle est coincée par le volant et la portière défoncée.

- Les pompiers vont vite arriver, dit Carlos.

- Ok, comment va l'autre victime ?

Carlos prend les constantes et l'homme revient à lui, il reprend conscience.

- Il vient de reprendre conscience, il a ouvert les yeux, répond Carlos.

- Bon.

- Monsieur vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est pass ?

- Elle roulait très vite, j'ai freiné de toutes mes forces mais elle ne me voyait pas. J'ai fait des appels de phare et klaxonné mais ça n'a servi à rien. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle m'a vu et a freiné elle aussi. Après c'est le trou noir. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais entré dans le talus, je suis sorti de la voiture pour voir comment elle allait et puis je me suis écroulé, enfin je crois.

- C'est bon calmez-vous, dit Carlos.

Les pompiers arrivent et Jimmy court près de Kim.

- Oh mon Dieu Kim, tiens bon on va te sortir de l !

Doc tient la voiture depuis quelques minutes pour l'empêcher de se pencher plus et de tomber, ce qui causerait inévitablement la mort de Kim. Kim se réveille doucement et est effrayée de voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle.

- Tout va bien Kim, on est tous là et on va te sortir de là, dit Jimmy.

- Mais comment je…

- Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, dit Doc.

La voiture penche de plus en plus et Doc est toujours en train de la tenir. Kim se voit tomber dans le vide, c'est comme si c'était la fin. La fin de toute une vie.

- J'étais allée voir Bobby ce soir, dit Kim avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Kim, tout va bien ok, dit Doc.

- Non, la voiture va tomber dans le ravin et moi avec, je…

- Kim regarde-moi, dit Jimmy.

Elle le regarde les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser tomber. Pense à notre fils, que ferait-il sans sa maman.

- Tu seras là toi, répond Kim.

- Arrête Kim on va y arriver.

Kim pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et la voiture commence à descendre lentement dans le ravin. Les pompiers arrivent péniblement retenir la voiture.. Doc lâche la voiture, Jimmy donne un coup avec une grosse machine pour essayer de débloquer la portière et faire sortir Kim avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sous les yeux de tout le monde la voiture tombe dans le ravin.

…


	18. Pauly

**CHAPITRE 18 : Pauly**

Ils ont eu le temps de sortir Kim de la voiture juste avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans le ravin. Il y a donc eu plus de peur que de mal. Ils sont tous sous le choque et Kim s'évanouit. Jimmy la rattrape. Il la couche sur une civière alors que Doc et Carlos montent dans l'ambulance et installe la civière avec Kim à l'intérieur. Ils referment les portes.

- Je vais conduire, dit Carlos.

- Non c'est hors de question, répond Doc.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est moi qui conduis en général.

- Oui mais là c'est Kim.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Que je ne sais pas conduire ? demande Carlos.

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais quand tu conduis tu fais souvent, enfin il t'arrive d'avoir un accident, souviens-toi de…

- Ca va j'ai compris, dit Carlos. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Bon arrêtons de discuter. Je prends le volant et toi tu restes avec Kim, dit Doc.

- Mais…

- La ferme Carlos. C'est moi qui décide ici alors tu fais ce que je te dis.

Jimmy qui avait tout entendu ouvre les portes de l'ambulance avant qu'elle ne démarre. Il regarde Carlos et Doc et ils lui rendent son regard.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Jimmy ? demande Carlos.

- Oui. J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et je serais rassuré si c'était Doc qui conduisait. Je tiens beaucoup à Kim et je n'aurais pas envie que…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, dit Carlos. De toute manière Doc a décid !

- Ok, prenez bien soins d'elle et s'il arrive quelque chose vous me prévenez sans faute, ok ? demande Jimmy.

- C'est promis, dit Doc.

Jimmy referme les portes de l'ambulance et Doc démarre. Carlos surveille Kim pendant tout le trajet et tout va bien. Arrivés à l'hôpital ont l'examine et tout va bien. Elle reprend conscience quelques instants plus tard et les médecins disent que c'est préférable qu'elle reste la nuit en observation et que demain matin elle pourra rentrer chez elle. Carlos et Doc quittent l'hôpital pour se remettre au travail. Il y a toujours des gens à aider, à sauver.

…

Comme convenu la fille revient au commissariat avec la drogue en poche. Bosco et Faith ne sont pas encore rentrés. S'ils étaient déjà revenus la fille se serait doutée qu'elle était suivie donc ils préfèrent attendre un peu. Arrivée près de l'accueil du commissariat le chef la reconnaît.

- J'appelle Bosco et Faith et ils seront très vite là. En attendant tu peux t'asseoir là, dit-il en lui indiquant les sièges derrières elle.

Elle ne dit rien et va s'installer sur un des sièges. Quelques minutes plus tard Bosco et Faith font leur entrée. Ils se dirigent tout de suite près d'elle et l'invite à monter dans leur bureau.

- Contente de voir qu'on peut te faire confiance, dit Faith.

- Ouais. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? la fille demande.

- On va trouver Pauly, dit Bosco.

- Ok, dit la fille.

- Tu viens avec nous en voiture, dit Faith.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demande Bosco en parlant de la drogue.

- Evidemment, répond-elle.

- J'avais bien compris ça comme ça, répond la fille de manière assez sèche.

Ils montent en voiture et appellent Davis et Sully en renfort. Après une heure de route ils arrivent devant la planque de Pauly.

- Bon écoute bien, dit Bosco. Tu toques à la porte et tu lui dis que t'es seule s'il te demande. Tu lui tends la came et ensuite on rentre tous ensemble.

- Mais… dit la fille.

- Mais quoi ? demande Bosco. C'est clair non ?

- Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? demande la fille.

- Non bien sûr que non, dit Bosco un peu énervé. Il a juste failli tuer un de nos amis pourquoi voudrions nous lui faire du mal ?

- Non nous n'allons rien lui faire, dit Faith. Il s'est évadé de prison et nous voulons juste l'y remettre c'est tout.

- Bon ok, dit la fille.

Ils sortent tous de la voiture aussi discrètement que possible. Davis et Sully arrivent et les suivent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les flics se mettent tous sur les côtés de manière à ce qu'en ouvrant la porte Pauly ne voit que son amie. Elle regarde les flics et prend une grande inspiration.

- Sois naturelle et tout va bien se passer, lui dit Faith alors que la fille toque à la porte.

- Qui est l ? demande Pauly.

- Pauly c'est moi et j'ai ce que tu voulais.

- T'es seule ?

- Evidemment.

Il ouvre légèrement la porte et elle lui tend tout de suite la drogue. Il la fait entrer et Pauly referme la porte directement après qu'elle soit à l'intérieur. Les flics poussent violemment la porte pour entrer également. Pauly prend son arme et les flics font de même. Pauly, toujours en manque, tremble et est très nerveux. Il est affolé par la vue de tous ces flics. Ils ressortent en vitesse et se cachent sur les côtés de la porte toujours ouverte. Ils sont donc à l'extérieur de la chambre. Pauly de plus en plus nerveux tire vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Les volets sont mis donc il ne peut rien voir de ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un s'écroule.

…


	19. FIN

**Merci pour les reviews. Oui j'aime bien faire durer le suspens lol.**

**Voici le dernier chapitre.**

**------------------**

**CHAPITRE 19 : FIN**

- Un officier à terre on a besoin de renfort, dit Faith dans son talky.

Pauly est toujours à l'intérieur et continue de tirer.

- Arrête ça, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un ! lui dit la fille.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? lui demande Pauly.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Ils m'ont arrêtée et…

- Tu avais une porte de sortie si tu les menais jusqu'à moi ?

- Si on veut.

- Moi je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça ! dit Pauly sur la défensive.

L'officier à terre est…

…

Kim n'a vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit à l'hôpital, elle se sent très bien. Elle appelle le médecin dans sa chambre, ils se connaissent tous entre ambulanciers, secouristes et médecins.

C'est une infirmière qui vient, une qu'elle connaît très bien.

- J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

- Je vais appeler le médecin qui s'est chargé de toi.

- J'ai envie de rentrer, je me sens très bien.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle quitte la chambre et va passer un coup de téléphone avant d'appeler le médecin car elle sait qu'elle pourra sûrement sortir.

- Allo Bobby ?

- Oui.

- C'est Diana, l'une des infirmières de l'hôpital, désolée de te réveillée.

- Oui je me souviens de toi et je ne dormais pas encore.

- Kim a été amenée ici ce soir.

- Oh mon Dieu que c'est-il pass ? Sa voiture, avec elle a l'intérieur, a failli tomber dans un ravin mais elle n'a rien. Le médecin préférait la garder pour la nuit mais elle veut rentrer. Je pense que s'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle pendant la nuit elle pourra rentrer.

- Oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, dit Bobby.

Elle est contente d'elle et va trouver le médecin. Quelques minutes après le départ de la chambre de Kim le médecin arrive avec toujours l'infirmière à ses côtés.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour t'occuper de toi Kim ?

- Heu…

- Oui, répond Diana.

- Ah oui ? demande Kim étonnée.

- Je me suis permise de téléphoner à Bobby, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non bien sûr que non, tu as bien fait, merci.

- Il a dit qu'il arrivait et qu'il prendrait soin de toi.

- Et bien dans ce cas je ne vois aucune obligation de te garder ici, dit le médecin.

- Merci, dit Kim en préparant ses affaires.

A peine le médecin et l'infirmière ont quitté la chambre que Bobby, rapide comme l'éclair, arrive. Il se dirige vers elle et l'embrasse, ensuite ils quittent ensemble l'hôpital. Il est tout souriant.

…

Faith aide Bosco à se relever.

- Heureusement qu'on avait pensé à mettre nos gilets par balle, hein ? lui demande Faith.

- Tu parles que c'est une chance. C'est surtout une chance que Pauly vise comme un pied et qu'il ait tiré sur une partie du corps recouverte par le gilet. Je vais lui faire sa fête à cet abruti.

- Calme-toi Bosco, il ne t'a pas tu !

- Heureusement mais il m'a quand même tiré dessus.

- C'est bon je ne discute pas avec toi, dit Faith qui sent la discussion interminable arriver.

- T'as raison. Bon allons faire la fête à cet abruti.

Pauly n'a plus de balle dans son flingue et il panique. Les flics entrent et l'arrête. Ils lui passent les menottes et Pauly fait des grimaces de douleurs.

- Aie vous me faites mal ! dit-il.

- Attends, dit Bosco, c'est rien comparé à ce qu'on va te faire plus tard.

Ils l'embarquent dans la voiture de Davis et Sully. La fille est là, debout, dehors près de la voiture de police et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Tu peux partir, lui dit Bosco.

- Bosco on pourrait quand même la ramener, lui dit Faith.

- Bon ok, allez monte, lui dit Bosco en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Elle s'assied et ils démarrent.

- Tu nous as bien aidé, dit Faith.

- Ouais, j'étais obligée, dit la fille.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet.

…

Arrivés chez lui, Bobby prépare du café pour Kim et lui. Il est toujours tout souriant.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui demande Kim.

- Parce que nous nous sommes retrouvés tantôt et que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je suis comme avant, je suis moi à nouveau et ça, ça fait du bien !

- J'imagine. Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Je devais garder Joey ce soir et…

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai prévenu Jimmy et il s'en occupe.

- Ouf, tu penses vraiment à tout Bobby.

- Je fais ce que je peux, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire je n'ai plus d'excuses, dit-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassent et le téléphone sonne. Bobby répond.

- C'est Bosco, nous avons arrêtés Pauly et il est en taule à nouveau, c'était juste pour te prévenir.

- Ok, merci beaucoup.

Bosco entend des voix à côté de Bobby.

- T'es avec une fille ?

- Oui.

- Mais on dirait que c'est Kim !

- Exact, elle était à l'hôpital mais on m'a dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer tant que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle et …. Et aussi, depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire…

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? répète Bosco en criant dans le téléphone.

- Et doucement pour mes oreilles, elles sont fragiles, dit Bobby en souriant.

- Bon ok, je te laisse, bonne soirée et bonne nuit et pas de bêtises !

- Très drôle Bosco.

- Content de te revoir comme avant en tout cas.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, dit Bobby. Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi.

Faith est souriante car elle a entendu Bosco dire que Bobby a retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il est avec Kim. Ils déposent la fille en chemin, lui font la morale sur son mode de vie et ensuite ils rentrent au commissariat et raconte tout au chef.

Kim et Bobby passe la nuit ensemble et se promettent de ne plus jamais se quitter et de veiller l'un sur l'autre autant que possible.

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
